1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot, which naturally and stably grasps an object, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, machinery which performs motions similar to those of a human using an electric or magnetic action is referred to as a robot. Robots at the early stage were industrial robots, such as manipulators or transfer robots, which performed dangerous work, simple repeated work, and work requiring great strength in place of humans for the purpose of work automation or unmanned work on industrial lines. Recently, research and development of humanoid robots which have an external appearance similar to that of humans and coexist in working and living spaces of humans to provide various services is progressing.
Such a humanoid robot is provided with robot hands to grasp an object so as to achieve interchange and cooperation with humans in daily life, and the robot hand includes a plurality of fingers and a palm similar to a human hand. The robot hand adjusts stiffness of tips of the fingers through impedance control, thus achieving both precise work and flexible and stable work.
In a conventional robot grasp control method, the Inverse kinematic equation is solved whenever grasping is performed, and if a solution to the Inverse kinematic equation is not obtained, it takes a long time to generate grasp routes. Further, an alignment criterion of grasp poses, calculated by solving the Inverse kinematic equation, is inadequate and thus unnatural grasping may be performed.